Astral
/Ghost Duelist (dub) * - The Invisible Duelist (dub) * - Messenger/Emissary (of Astral World) * - The Original Number * - Guardian Angel (by Yuma, dub) | manga debut = | anime debut = | appears manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | appears anime = * Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL * Yu-Gi-Oh! D Team ZEXAL | gender = male | partner = * Yuma Tsukumo * Number 39: Utopia | affiliation = Astral World | previous affiliation = Duel Sanctuary | anime deck = Yuma's Deck | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Astral is a mysterious entity in Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL, and one of the main protagonists, along with his partner and best friend Yuma Tsukumo. Some of Yuma's friends refer to him as 'Dueling Ghost', while Dr. Faker and those who are associated with him, including the Tron Family, refer to Astral as 'original "Number"' (ナンバーズのオリジナル, Nanbāzu no Orijinaru) or 'Emissary from Astral World'. His memories are scattered in the form of the 99 "Numbers", and so far 14 of them have been collected. Furthermore, these "Numbers" are special Xyz Monsters that cannot be destroyed with cards in this world. When two or more "Numbers" confront in a Duel, they will fight each other to consume one another. When their owners are defeated in a Duel, the cards are absorbed into Astral. Personality His personality is rather ambiguous, though he is very intelligent and level-headed when it comes to Duels. Even in disastrous situations, he does not seem to lose his cool and can think of a strategy. Outside this he is, arguably because of his memory loss and sudden arrival to another world, is curious to the point of naivety, for matters as simple as eating, going to the bathroom, or believing that TV shows are real. His naivety would go to such extent so as to ask Yuma why "he needs to be alone" when Yuma's in the bathroom, to which he replies by saying that he would "die" (in the dub, Yuma says that he would turn into a "guinea pig") otherwise, a thing that Astral took literally. However, this is more likely because Astral doesn't know anything about Yuma's world. When he "discovers" things, he has an habit of saying "observation number one, two, three" and then speak the result of his analysis, the fact that he can successfully continue the counting throughout the series, implies he has great memory. Astral's observations stopped after their first Duel with Kite Tenjo, which left him quiet and depressed. However, after their Duel with Fortuno, which restored his and Yuma's confidence, his observations returned. (In the dub, this observation came with a "sub-observation" that he labeled #13-A.) Astral has ambiguous thoughts regarding Yuma Tsukumo; for the most part he thinks of him and his Dueling skills as unrefined and unskilled, which cause the two clashes and fight a lot. However, when Yuma uses an unthinkable, but effective strategy, such as in his Duel with Reginald Kastle, his thoughts change to think of Yuma as an interesting Duelist. Astral even learns to use Yuma's lack of skill and obedience, as seen in Yuma's Duel with Mr. Kay when he tells Yuma what to do the opposite of what he should do so that Yuma disobeys him and makes the correct moves. Astral has a fear of cats, which he defended by claiming that he hadn't done any observations about them. This is evident when Yuma Duels Cathy, even mistakenly believing her to have one of the Numbers in her Deck. After episode 14, he developed a strong fear towards Kite Tenjo, so he always tries to tell Yuma to run from Kite instead of fighting him, to the point of telling Yuma to forget his friends. He first denied that he afraid of Kite, but later admitted. Later during the Duel with Fortuno, Astral overcame his fear and decided to actually fight. After he and Yuma thought about their previous Duels, stating they came too far to lose now, Yuma called Astral his friend, restoring his fighting spirit. Astral doesn't smile much, but he smiled for Yuma recognizing him as his comrade and smiled often at Yuma throughout episode 19 and even cheered him on with his friends and family when he was trying to do his 20-stack challenge. Anime biography Pre-World Duel Carnival A new legend began when Astral appeared before Yuma Tsukumo and Reginald Kastle. He comes from a different dimension and he ended up in Yuma's dimension. He lost his memories, but all he remembers is that he was looking for a talented Duelist. V Jump scan Since it is revealed that only Yuma can see Astral, which makes everyone believe he is a ghost. At the end of Episode 8, it is mentioned of Astral's birth, and that he may have had a mother and also he was given the mission to protect his world, possibly meaning he was created solely for this task. In episode 10, Astral surmises from within The Emperor's Key that it might have been made intentional by someone to scatter his memories. As Astral absorbs the power of the "Numbers", bits and pieces of his memories start to return, most of them incomplete. Upon absorbing "Number 83: Galaxy Queen", he sees a vision of his birth. Recently, when he absorbed "Number 61: Volcasaurus" and "Number 19: Freezerdon", he had a small glimpse of his world, which was apparently being bombarded by explosive energy. Dr. Faker stated that a messenger from the Astral world would appear together with the Numbers, obviously referring to Astral. During the Duel with Kite Tenjo, he found it very suspicious that someone besides him and Yuma are looking for the Numbers. He also was surprised that Kite's Dueling skills were even superior than his, when he was sure Yuma lost and he would disappear, Kite cancelled the Duel. He was left shocked at what happened next to Yuma whose pride was severely hurt and even questioned about his Kattobing spirit. Later during climaxes in the Duel with Fortuno, Astral overcame his fear and decided to actually fight. He also learned how to feel hope, which he realized was the antithesis of fear. After he and Yuma thought about their previous Duels, stating they came too far to lose now, Yuma called Astral his friend, and The Emperor's Key started to shine. It resulted in granting him and Yuma a new power, the "Chaos Number", "Number C39: Utopia Ray" as well as making Astral appear and Yuma's friends able to see him for a moment. Using it, they defeat Fortuno and take the 2 Numbers cards he was using. Yuma's friends who were freed in the process, all went to thank Astral instead of Yuma, running right past him, still unable to see him, and thus were shouting at nothing, but Astral didn't pay much attention to it and kept his cool. One day, Astral assists Yuma in trying to locate The Emperor's Key after discovering it missing. He learns much about the origin of the Key and Yuma's father, who had a vision of the Astral World being attacked and the sound of its inhabitants screaming. A strange figure, much like Astral, gave him the key. Astral is much kinder to Yuma, smiling warmly at him and encouraging him to tackle the high jump he attempted at the start of the series. .]] After safely recovering "Number 96: Dark Mist" from a stranger, Bronk and Yuma start to fight. When Bronk knocks off The Emperor's Key from Yuma, a Black Ooze comes out of Yuma's Deck Case which grabs Yuma and starts taking control of Astral. Before Astral gets completely taken over, he tells Yuma to give "Utopia" to Bronk. Afterwards he gets completely possessed and changes from white to pitch-black. Number 96 (In Astral's body) tries to take "Utopia" from Bronk, but The Emperor's Key protected him. Bronk then challenged Number 96 to a Duel for the Number. Number 96 accepts and takes control of Yuma's movements to Duel. In his first turn, he Xyz Summons Number 96: Dark Mist and starts inflicting huge damage to Bronk. Bronk however Summons "Utopia" and tries to make a counterattack, but fails in doing so and "Utopia" is destroyed. Yuma then pretends to be under Number 96's control and tells him to destroy "Gearspring Exploder" while explaining its effect. Number 96 listens to Yuma and destroys the mentioned card. This however was a trick as it allowed Bronk to summon "Gearspring Spirit" as well as resurrect "Utopia" to win. Bronk then throws the Emperor's Key back to Yuma and Astral is freed from its control. Astral then absorbs Number 96 again, while Bronk returns "Utopia" to Yuma and they both apologize to each other. When Kite manages to steal the Emperor's Key, Astral was trapped inside it and the key was then deactivated and the set "Numbers" became cards again, and a voice told Astral to obtain the ZEXAL power. Kite tries to figure out the Emperor's Key and manages to make a portal using a mysterious rock inside Orbital 7. When Kite manages to go inside the Emperor's Key, he finds Astral. Kite and Astral had a small talk and the two engaged in a Duel. In this Duel, Astral uses Yuma's deck to Duel Kite and started playing defensively, using Gogogo Golem but was easily countered by Kite's Reverse Buster. As Reverse Buster increased its attack making it 2000, Astral was scared as it may be the start of Galaxy-Eyes Summon. Astral summoned Gogogo Giant and using its effect, summon Gogogo Golem back. He thought of Xyz Summoning Utopia, but was afraid of Kite's facedown card and so, chose to use Double Defender. Kite then used his facedown Photon Hurricane to return Astral's Spell and trap Cards to his hand, making Kite realize there was no reason to be afraid. Kite then tributed Reverse Buster to summon Photon Leo and returned Astral's hand back to the deck and draws the same number of cards. Then he equips "Leo" with Photon Spear and inflicted Piercing damage to Astral when Kite attacked and destroyed "Giant". During the Duel, Astral is shrouded with fear towards Kite. combined with Astral due to the ZEXAL Power.]] Astral manages to fight back with "Number C39: Utopia Ray" and reduce Kite's life to 1300, but Kite takes the upper hand again and reduces Astral's life to 400. When Yuma manages to recover The Emperor's Key, which takes him to "The Door" again, The Door opens again and tells Yuma to use the ZEXAL power, but repeats Yuma's previous warning. Yuma convinces Astral to not give up, and crosses the door, landing in the dimension inside the Key. Astral and Yuma receive the ZEXAL power, fusing themselves in the process. Using this new power, Astral and Yuma created a card that allowed "Utopia Ray" to defeat "Galaxy-Eyes". Kite, in a pinch for the first time, managed to end the Duel in a draw and escaped again. The next day, a wave of energy from the Astral World and another world passed through Earth causing time to temporally stop and allow Kite to invade his memories. Astral also told Yuma that he fears that something bad might happen if they find all the "Numbers". World Duel Carnival During the first day of the World Duel Carnival, Astral helps Yuma defeat his first few opponents, but none of them had any "Numbers". The first Number holder Yuma and Astral Duel against in the Carnival is Charlie McCoy, who uses "Number 7: Lucky Straight's" power to always roll 6 during his Duel. Yuma defeated Charlie, but he allows Charlie to give Number 7 to his niece, which made Astral worry if they would get it back. Dr. Faker stated that if Astral obtains all the "Numbers", he will recovers his powers and use them against Dr. Faker. During the second day of the WDC, Yuma and Astral watch IV use his "Number" to defeat Bronk and Caswell. When III Dueled Reginald, Astral watched how Reginald resisted Number 32: Shark Drake 's influence and defeated III. Astral discovers that Syuta Hayami's power see the future in his photos is not completely accurate, as the photos only show what Syuta pictures as the future and his opponents obey the photos. He told Yuma to disobey the prediction, that way his predictions didn't occur and Yuma easily defeats Syuta afterwards. With Syuta's defeat Astral now has obtained 12 "Numbers". protecting Astral from Number 96.]] When Yuma Duels against Gauche and Droite, Astral tries to go help him, but is stopped by Number 96: Dark Mist in the The Emperor's Key who attacks Astral using it's true form but Utopia saves him. After sensing Yuma in trouble, Astral sends Utopia off. Meanwhile, Astral tried to out run Dark Mist character, but was caught. Just before he was infected entirely, a mysterious light hit him, and he broke free, leaving to go help Yuma win against Gauche and Droite. During the Duel, both Gauche and Droite state he is the "Original Number". Later at night, Yuma, Astral and Tori meets Kite's younger brother Hart Tenjo, who's able to communicate with him, later they formed a friendship. As Heart on the search of Kite when he couldn't find him he went berserk, but Yuma calmed him down with caramel. V comes out of a helicopter to take Heart with him using his Crest. Before he leaves with V, Heart reveals his mission to destroy the Astral World, which horrified Astral. After Hart's kidnapping, Astral reminded Yuma of his previous Duel with Kite in that he mentioned he sold his soul to a devil to save his brother. Astral thinks he is referring to Mr. Heartland and solidified his theory of the carnival being used to hunt Numbers. As he, Yuma, and Tori searched for Hart with Kite and Orbital 7, he found the location through the description Hart projected in his mind. Once they arrived, III and IV challenge Yuma and Kite to a Tag Duel. After Yuma and Kite's Tag-Team Duel ends with them defeating III and IV, Kite tries to steal IV's soul with his Photon Hand, but was nullified by IV´s crest. Seeing this, Astral tries to absorb III's number, but is repelled by the latter's own crest and became visible to III at that brief moment. 's Crest.]] When III challenged Yuma to a duel, he captured Astral with his crest and the power Tron gave him. When Astral gave his last strength to Yuma to prevent him from losing to III, who in was enraged used his power to crush Astral and making him disappear. When Yuma regained his "Kattobingu", it was shown in a flashback that Astral taught him how to duel just in case he would ever disappear, Yuma saying that Astral was still in his heart and was able to summon Number 39: Utopia and destroy III's Number 33: OOPArts Super Weapon - Machu Mach. When Number 6: OOPArts Atlanthal went beserk, III joined his power with Yuma in an attempt to activate the power of ZEXAL, with it and the 12 Numbers, Astral was revived. He combined with Yuma, using Shining Draw they gained a new monster, "ZW - Phoenix Bow" and defeated III. After the duel, III left Number 6: OOPArts Atlanthal and Number 33: OOPArts Super Weapon - Machu Mach for them, as well as the final Heart Piece needed to compete in the WDC finals. Abilities Astral is a Duelist of another universe, and has only been seen alongside Yuma. Others besides Yuma cannot see or hear him, which often leads to others think Yuma is talking alone. Yuma cannot touch him physically, yet, he is shown to be able to hold Duel Monster cards, but it is unknown if it's only the Numbers or any cards. However, even with his loss of memory it has been shown that Astral is indeed a very skilled Duelist, a fact he himself recognizes despite his amnesia, and further demonstrated in how he has advised Yuma on his play, only for him to play the opposite of what Astral dictates and end with rather disastrous results. He also has vast knowledge of the game and most of its cards, like demonstrated in episode 54 by how quickly he understood Droite's combo and found its weakness (Setting a monster) as soon as they arrived in a short matter of time. He shares his information on the "Numbers" with Yuma and is capable of somehow manipulating the "Numbers" cards, this is seen in two ways, one is that without Astral present Yuma is unable to play any "Numbers" for they do not appear on his Extra Deck. The second is that as so far seen, Astral can pull a "Numbers" card out of a defeated opponent without direct contact, although it is unknown if this is also linked to a rather psychokinetic ability. Furthermore unlike those who use Photon Hand, Astral seems to be the only who can extract the card itself without taking a possessed Duelist's soul, however he was unable to take III's "Number" due to the Crest protecting him. He can take all "Numbers" a defeated opponent has in their Deck, ones that were presented during the duel. However the "Numbers" that were not in their Deck are not taken, as shown when defeating Fortuno, as Fortuno used 2 "Numbers" which were taken, but Fortuno's third was still left with him, kept in a box outside of his deck. He also has some sort of control over how "Numbers" behave in battle or can gain access to new "Number" cards at certain times. For example; after Yuma refuses to sacrifice him during the battle against Fortuno, Astral received a jolt of power from The Emperor's Key and was able to provide Yuma with a new "Numbers" card. This also made him visible to the others only during Yuma's Duel against Fortuno, but only visible enough for Yuma's friends to believe Astral is real. It is shown that Astral can be seen through photographs, although he only appears as a light blue haze. He's also capable of flight as he is always seen floating, and seems to not rely on things such as food to live, however he needs his current partner to have "Numbers" and will start dying if those "Numbers" are forcefully taken away or when Yuma is losing life points in a Duel with an opponent that has a Number. It has also been shown that Astral is able to make a Duel Disk appear around his arm, coming from the blue aura around him. It was shown multiple times that Astral is able to talk with Yuma telepathically. After The Door opened for Yuma, he and Astral gained the ZEXAL (power) which causes Yuma and Astral to merge their souls, leaving Yuma with most of the body's control. With this, Yuma/Astral wears a white spandex suit with red armor plating, his right eye becomes golden like Astral's left one, his hair turns gold and he gains a golden aura. Also, in this state, they earned the cards "ZW - Unicorn Spear" and "ZW - Phoenix Bow" through an ability called Shining Draw. Astral showed good math skills during Charlie McCoy's Duels being able to constantly calculate what were Charlie's chances of rolling 6 again whenever he rolled a dice. Astral is shown to be able to see people's memories, as seen when he touched Hart Tenjo's head to access his past memory. However, this only seems to apply when he touched the person's head. Astral also has incredibly good hearing, as shown when Hart was kidnapped by the Tron Family. He can hear Hart's cry that is several kilometers away. Deck Anime Astral uses Yuma's Deck, but Yuma uses his Deck with an offensive strategy, while Astral uses a more defensive strategy using "Gogogo" monsters. However, like Yuma, he utilizes various Spell Card and Trap Cards and focuses on Summoning "Utopia", and eventually its upgraded version. Manga Just like in the anime, while Dueling in the manga, Astral uses Yuma's Deck but focusing on defensive strategies, and uses card effects to Swarm monsters to his field and Summon Xyz Monsters. Numbers absorbed Anime Manga * Number 39: Utopia * Number 17: Leviathan Dragon * Number 50: Black Corn * Number 91: Thunder Spark Dragon * Number 22: Fran Ken Observations References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters